Scientist(2)
(For the Peel session artist of the same name, see Scientist) Scientist, born Hopeton Brown in Kingston, Jamaica, 1960 (sometimes known as Overton Brown), was a protégé of King Tubby (Osbourne Ruddock), one of the originators of dub music ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel * Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions *None. Other Shows Played ;1980 *28 October 1980: Streight In The Boy Coxsone Chest - Dub (LP - Dub War (Coxsone Vs Quaker City)) Imperial ;1981 *19 March 1981 (BFBS): Black Out (album - Dub Landing) Starlight SLD 901 *19 March 1981 (BFBS): Third Generation Scientist (split album with King Tubby & Prince Jammy - First, Second and Third Generation Dub) KG Imperial KGLP 002 *25 March 1981: Scientist At His Best (split album with King Tubby & Prince Jammy - First, Second and Third Generation Dub) KG Imperial KGLP 002 *02 June 1981: unknown possibly "Bad Days Dub” from (album - Scientific Dub) Clocktower LPCT 01 *07 June 1981 (BFBS): Just Say Dub (album - Scientific Dub) Clocktower LPCT 01 *14 September 1981: The Winner (split album with Maxie & Barnabas - Three The Hard Way) Silver Camel SCLP 001 *15 September 1981: Wa Di Is Free (album - Scientist Meets The Roots Radics) Selena SLP 001 *17 September 1981 (BFBS): Fighting Radics (album - Scientist Meets The Roots Radics) Selena SLP 001 *21 September 1981: Jah Is Love (album - Scientist Meets The Roots Radics) Selena SLP 001 *21 September 1981: Cultured Dub (split album with Maxie & Barnabas - Three The Hard Way) Silver Camel SCLP 001 *24 September 1981 (BFBS): Wa Di Is Free (album - Scientist Meets The Roots Radics) Selena SLP 001 *24 September 1981 (BFBS): The Winner (album - Scientist Meets The Roots Radics) Selena SLP 001 *04 October 1981 (BFBS): Cry Of The Werewolf (album - Scientist Rids The World Of The Evil Curse Of The Vampires) Greensleeves GREL *04 October 1981 (BFBS): The Mummy's Shroud (album - Scientist Rids The World Of The Evil Curse Of The Vampires) Greensleeves GREL *22 October 1981 (BFBS): Ghost Of Frankenstein (album - Scientist Rids The World Of The Evil Curse Of The Vampires) Greensleeves GREL *17 November 1981: Your Teeth In My Neck (album - Scientist Rids The World Of The Evil Curse Of The Vampires) Greensleeves GREL ;1982 *15 March 1982: Flash Gordon Meets Luke Skywalker (album - Scientist And Jammy Strike Back!) Trojan TRLS 210 *18 March 1982: The Alien Aborts (album - Scientist And Jammy Strike Back!) Trojan TRLS 210 *22 March 1982: Buck Rogers In The Black Hole (album - Scientist And Jammy Strike Back!) Trojan TRLS 210 *23 March 1982: Flash Gordon Meets Luke Skywalker (album - Scientist And Jammy Strike Back!) Trojan TRLS 210 *30 March 1982: The Princess Takes Her Revenge (album - Scientist And Jammy Strike Back!) Trojan TRLS 210 *20 September 1982: Lab Explosion (LP - Dub Duel) Hawkeye *23 November 1982: Space Invaders Re-Group (album - Scientist Encounters Pac-Man) Greensleeves GREL 46 *30 November 1982: Under Surveillance (album - Scientist Encounters Pac-Man) Greensleeves GREL 46 *07 December 1982: Vampire Initiative (album - Scientist Encounters Pac-Man) Greensleeves GREL 46 *13 December 1982: World Cup Squad Lick their Wounds (album - Scientist Encounters Pac-Man) Greensleeves GREL 46 ;1983 *03 January 1983: Burning Sun Dub (album - In The Kingdom Of Dub) Kingdom KVL 9004 *05 January 1983: Hail Him In Dub (LP - High Priest Of Dub) Kingdom *06 February 1983 (BFBS): Vampire Initiative (album - Scientist Encounters Pac-Man) Greensleeves GREL 46 ;1984 *11 September 1984: ? (album - 1999 Dub) Heartbeat HB 027 ;1996 *30 November 1996: Turning Dub (Various Artists CD - Nexus Dub )’ Tamoki Wambesi ;1999 *09 September 1999: King Tubby’s Answer (LP – X-Ray Music: A Blood & Fire Dub Directory) Blood & Fire ;2001 *14 August 2001: Step It Up (Dan Donovan remix) (LP - Select Cuts From Blood & Fire Chapter 2) Select Cuts *09 September 2001 (BBC World Service): Step It Up (v/a album - Select Cuts From Blood & Fire (Chapter Two)) Select Cuts ;2002 *14 February 2002: The Mummy's Shroud (LP - Scientist Rids The World Of The Evil Curse Of The Vampires) Greensleeves Records ;2003 *24 July 2003: Good Dub (LP - Haul And Pull Up Selecta (Heavy Weight Dancehall 1979-82) Trojan External Links *Wikipedia Category:Artists